Homework
Third Year Homework To Finish Orion Tulen's 3rd Year --- Homework Charms None assigned as of yet. Defense Against the Dark Arts Write a short essay on one of the following creatures: Basilisk, Chimera, Kelpies, Lethifolds, Manticore, Nundu, Sea Serphant, or the Sphinx. Use information you have learned in class but also try to include 1-2 facts not covered in class. Be sure to include at least one defensive tactic and one offensive tactic. Ghoul Studies None Herbology OOC:Please have a header with: *Link to your Character *Link to the User *Year and House *Timestamp (use 19:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC)). Please include the Category:Herbology Homework Category. Do not copy and paste information or you will be asked to redo the assignment. At least re-word it in your own words. Also, if your character would be able to draw a decent picture, any drawn diagrams of the plants may earn extra credit. IC Assignment: Please give a short written description of how the plant looks and what the plant is used for. Do this for the following: *Puffapods *Hellebore (Make sure to include how to tell which varieties are poisonous) *Bubotubers Turn it in on my My Desk. OOC: This assignment is the same this semester. Potions Assignments to be turned in on My Desk Please have a header with: *-->Link to your Character *-->Link to the User *-->Year and House *-->Timestamp (use 19:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Add the Category: Potions Homework Please Roleplay in your bubble: Assignment *Essay : Write an essay on why Muggles can’t brew potions. Be sure to cover topics, such as: the properties Muggles don’t possess that are a necessity for potion making, what piece of equipment is the hindrance for Muggles in potion making. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in a Potion brewed this year. ' +Bonus Points' - Include more than 1 diagram Transfiguration 3rd Years, I would like a description of more powerful transformations than you provided in your first year. By now you should be able to transfigure animals easily enough, and be working on transforming objects into animals, and animals into objects. How is this different from basic transformations? Why is it more difficult? List some examples, with wand movements, incantations, and real world examples. Bonus points for creativity. Also, what are switching spells. Give a description of what they do, and possible real world use. Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". ---- Maria Young's 3rd Year --- Homework Charms None assigned as of yet. Defense Against the Dark Arts Write a short essay on one of the following creatures: Basilisk, Chimera, Kelpies, Lethifolds, Manticore, Nundu, Sea Serphant, or the Sphinx. Use information you have learned in class but also try to include 1-2 facts not covered in class. Be sure to include at least one defensive tactic and one offensive tactic. Herbology OOC:Please have a header with: *Link to your Character *Link to the User *Year and House *Timestamp (use 19:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC)). Please include the Category:Herbology Homework Category. Do not copy and paste information or you will be asked to redo the assignment. At least re-word it in your own words. Also, if your character would be able to draw a decent picture, any drawn diagrams of the plants may earn extra credit. IC Assignment: Please give a short written description of how the plant looks and what the plant is used for. Do this for the following: *Puffapods *Hellebore (Make sure to include how to tell which varieties are poisonous) *Bubotubers Turn it in on my My Desk. OOC: This assignment is the same this semester. Potions Assignments to be turned in on My Desk Please have a header with: *-->Link to your Character *-->Link to the User *-->Year and House *-->Timestamp (use 19:02, July 10, 2013 (UTC)) Add the Category: Potions Homework Please Roleplay in your bubble: Assignment *Essay : Write an essay on why Muggles can’t brew potions. Be sure to cover topics, such as: the properties Muggles don’t possess that are a necessity for potion making, what piece of equipment is the hindrance for Muggles in potion making. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in a Potion brewed this year. ' +Bonus Points' - Include more than 1 diagram Transfiguration 3rd Years, I would like a description of more powerful transformations than you provided in your first year. By now you should be able to transfigure animals easily enough, and be working on transforming objects into animals, and animals into objects. How is this different from basic transformations? Why is it more difficult? List some examples, with wand movements, incantations, and real world examples. Bonus points for creativity. Also, what are switching spells. Give a description of what they do, and possible real world use. Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Muggle Music Turn in assignments here. Assignment #1 *Write at least one paragraph on what Musical Theory is. Explain how notes are read, the value of notes, what a meter is, what scales and key signatures are, and expression marks. Explain how all of these effect the music. You may use the textbook, however, do not plagiarize or I will give you a zero and a week of detention... Assignment #2 *Explain how music effects muggle life in at least two paragraphs. How how it effect emotions and the behaviors of muggles? Why would they listen and/or play music? How does the development of music help the development of the modern muggle world? How do you think music relates to your life (besides the "Weird Sisters")? How does it effect your life? Wandlore Part 1: List three famous wandmakers and basic knowledge on them e.e where they live Part 2: Write a paragraph on you're wand such as wand core, wood and length '''DO NOT '''copy from the book The Art of Wandlore and then place it on my desk under third years, Thank you Classes *Potions *Herbology *Defence Against the Dark Arts (DAtDA) *Transfiguration *Ghoul Studies *Charms *Muggle Music * Wandlore Category:Dumbledore's Army Roleplay Wiki